


Zájem

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock opět podělal Johnovi rande a vlastně celý vztah. John mu během hádky navrhne, ať si taky někoho najde a Sherlock k jeho překvapení uzná, že o někoho zájem má. Ten někdo ale nemá zájem o něj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zájem

Johnův návrat ze schůzky s Jannette je velice hlučný a je to vina Sherlocka. John mu vyloženě řekl, že nechce být celou noc rušen, ale Sherlock jako vždy neposlechl. Jako obvykle, když má John rande, tak je Sherlock rušil, ovšem tentokrát mu nestačilo jen neustálé posílání sms. Tentokrát přišel do restaurace chvíli poté, co si John a Jannette sedli ke stolu. A sebou měl igelitku s novými suvenýry z patologie. Nejdřív dvojici rozčílila samotná Sherlockova přítomnost, a pak i jeho igelitka.

John byl naštvaný, že takové věci tahá do restaurace a Sherlockovu výmluvu, že ho chce upozornit, co bude doma skladovat, odmítal uznat. Sherlock se ho nikdy neptal na svolení, když kradl na pitevně a nikdy ho neupozorňoval na experimenty v lednici či v jakékoliv jiné části bytu, takže tohle John bral jen jako další úmyslné rušení.

Jannette byla rozčílená z jiného důvodu, než John. Samozřejmě ji vadilo, co je obsahem Sherlockovi tašky, ale víc ji štvalo, že to Johnovi nevadí. Že bere s klidem onen fakt, že jeho spolubydlící krade kusy lidských těl a skladuje je v bytě. Znechutilo ji to natolik, že s restaurace okamžitě odešla a to bez jakéhokoliv zájmu o další setkání.

Náhlý rozchod Johna velice rozčílil a nadával Sherlockovi celou cestu domů.

\- - o - -

„Sherlocku, proč mi tohle pořád děláš?" zeptá se John unaveně, když padne do svého křesla. „Proč mi vždycky- nějak- poděláš každý vztah?"

Sherlock na to nic neřekne, jen si pomalu sundá šálu a pověsí si kabát na hák na dveřích.

„To k tomu nemáš ani žádný důvod?" zeptá se John naštvaně. „Děláš to jen tak z nudy?"

„Nedělám to z nudy. Ani abych tě naštval." promluví Sherlock konečně a jde do kuchyně, aby uskladnil své pokusy, než na nich začne pracovat.

„Ani abys mě naštval?" zopakuje John vztekle a postaví se. „Jenže to je to, co děláš! Pokaždý mě tím naštveš. Pokaždý, když si najdu jakýs takýs vztah, tak ty se postaráš o to, aby rychle skončil a jediným důsledkem je, že mě tím nasereš!" huláká John na Sherlockova záda.

Detektiv jen stojí čelem k lednici a vůbec se nehýbe ani nereaguje, což Johna jen víc vytáčí. Doktor jen vztekle zavrčí, dojde si k Sherlockovi a trhnutím ho otočí čelem k sobě.

„Tak řekneš mi něco?! Vysvětlíš mi to?!" zeptá se John naštvaně.

„A co chceš slyšet?" zeptá se Sherlock chladně. „Že to dělám z nudy? Že to dělám, protože žárlím? Že mě baví ti ubližovat nebo ti dělat naschvály? Že ti závidím? Vyber si, co chceš, třeba bude něco z toho pravda."

„Já nechci, aby sis vymýšlel důvody! Chci, abys toho nechal!" rozhodí John rukama. „Najdi si jinou zábavu! Nebo si najdi někoho, s kým můžeš taky randit, aspoň příjdeš na jiné myšlenky!"

„To se nestane." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„A proč ne? Protože jsi sociopat?" zeptá se John posměšně.

„Protože ten, o koho mám zájem, nemá zájem o mě." řekne Sherlock vážně.

John ztrne uprostřed nádechu k další hádce. Takovou odpověď od Sherlocka doopravdy nečekal. Copak je doopravdy možné, aby měl Sherlock zájem o jinou osobu? Živou? Zájem o vztah? Sherlock?

Sherlock zvedne ruce a položí je Johnovi na ramene. Na zlomek vteřiny to vypadá, jako by si ho chtěl přitáhnout blíž, ale pak Johna posune stranou a rychle odejde do své ložnice.

John s ohromeným výrazem zůstane stát, kam ho Sherlock postavil. Na moment by uvěřil tomu, že ho chce Sherlock políbit. Ale to by přece nebyl Sherlock. Ten takové věci nedělá! Na druhou stranu by nikdy nečekal, že by měl Sherlock o někoho zájem.

John sebou trhne a podívá se k Sherlockově ložnici.

Sherlock má o někoho zájem. A teď to vypadalo, že ho chce políbit. To přece-

John jen zavrtí hlavou. On není gay a Sherlock to ví, takže by o něj neměl zájem, i kdyby on gay byl.

„To prostě není možné." zamumle John a pomalu se vydá do své ložnice.

\- - o - -

John by se Sherlockem velice rád probral jejich prapodivný večerní rozhovor, ale byl v tom drobný háček. Sherlock se mu vyhýbal.

Celé dva dny nevylezl z ložnice (nebo si toho aspoň John nevšiml) a třetí den zmizel dřív, než John zjistil, že si pro něj přijel Greg. A ani po zbytek týdne se nic nezměnilo - Sherlock se mu vyhýbal a neodpovídal ani na žádné zprávy. A bylo jedno, jestli se ho John ptá na to, kdy přestane trucovat, nebo jestli chce něco v obchodě.

\- - o - -

John upije piva a mávne rukou na Grega, který právě vešel do hospody.

„Bože, potřebuju se něčeho napít." hlesne Greg skoro zoufale a lačně se natáhne po sklenici, kterou před něj postaví obsluha.

„Co se děje? Něco v práci? Nebo doma?" zeptá se John opatrně. V Lestradově manželství je poslední dobou spíš zataženo než slunečno.

„Doma je to furt stejný." zahučí Greg, když položí na půl prázdnou sklenici.

„Tak co tě tak zdrtilo?" zeptá se John a taky se napije.

„Ty." řekne Greg ve zkratce a skoro tím Johna utopí.

„Co?! Proč já?!" vyhrkne John nechápavě a hřbetem ruky si utře pusu.

„To kdybych věděl." rozhodí Greg rukama. „Ale už týden se Sherlock chová divně a nejspíš je to kvůli tobě. Pokaždé, když tě někdo zmíní, tak se sebere a zmizí, aniž by dořešil případ."

„Počkat. Sherlock přece vždycky dořeší případ." zarazí se John nechápavě.

„No právě." pokýve Greg hlavou. „Co jste si vy dva udělali?"

„Díky Sherlockovi jsem se zase s někým rozešel." řekne John krátce.

„To přece není ten důvod." zamračí se Greg a podezíravě si Johna prohlíží. „Sherlock ti ničí vztahy celou dobu, ale nikdy se kvůli tomu takhle nechoval."

John si trochu nejistě hraje se sklenicí, ale k odpovědi se nemá.

„Johne, co se stalo? Ale po pravdě." zamračí se Greg.

John si jen povzdechne. Nechce se mu moc svěřovat, ale na druhou stranu je Greg jediný, kdo zná jeho i Sherlocka. Třeba by mu mohl poradit. Nebo ho aspoň vyslechnout.

„Dost jsem na Sherlocka křičel a z něho pak vylezlo, že- Řekl mi, že má o někoho zájem, a pak- na chvíli to vypadalo, že mě chce políbit nebo obejmout, ale pak utekl a od té chvíle se mi vyhýbá, jak jen může." Konec John spíš jen oddrmolí, než že by ho doopravdy řekl.

„Já z vás dvou asi padnu." protočí Greg oči. „Proč už si do háje neřeknete, že jste zabouchnutí jeden do druhého? Víš, jak by mi to ulehčilo práci?" Zarazí ho ohromené ticho po jeho pravici.

„My nejsme zabouchnutí jeden do druhého." řekne John a trochu se zamračí.

„Jasně, a moje manželství je bez chyby." odfrkne si Greg a sedne si čelem k Johnovi. „Mě už to nebaví. Celou dobu kolem sebe kroužíte. Ksichtíte se na každého, kdo se k tomu druhému víc přiblíží. Každýmu je jasný, že byste se nejradši ojeli navzájem. Jen vy dva furt děláte, jako by nic. Jako byste jeden druhého neviděli. Mě už nebaví, že celý tým řeší spíš vás dva než případ, a že Sherlock po každý hádce s tebou dělá všem naschvály a je ještě protivnější než obvykle."

„Ale- Tohle-" John zmlkne a dál na detektiv inspektora hledí, neschopen vymyslet nějakou odpověď.

„Jestli to zkusíš popřít, jednu ti vrazím." řekne Greg varovně. „Já se choval z poloviny jako ty kolem Sherlocka a hrozil mi rozvod. Kdybys byl co k čemu, tak s tím začneš ty, protože Sherlock je zabedněný idiot, co si libuje v tom svým sociopatismu a ten s tím nezačne."

„Uvědomuješ si, co mi tady říkáš?" zeptá se John a trochu se zamračí.

„Jo, uvědomuju. Vím přesně, co ti říkám." přikývne Greg s klidem. „A ty si uvědomuješ, co bys měl udělat?"

\- - o - -

Že je Sherlock doma, to John ví, protože až na ulici slyšel hrát housle. Ovšem když vejde do bytu, je všude ticho a po Sherlockovi není nikde ani stopy. Ovšem to Johna nezastaví. Posilněný alkoholem a Gregovými řečmi se postaví před dveře ložnice a zaklepe.

„Sherlocku, otevři." řekne John nahlas. Na chvíli čeká, ale když se odpovědi nedočká, rovnou dveře otevře.

Sherlock leží na posteli a nehýbe se.

„Tys mě neslyšel?" zeptá se John a zavře za sebou dveře.

„Slyšel. Odejdi." řekne Sherlock klidně a ani se nehne.

„Ignoruješ mě už týden a mě to přestalo bavit." mávne John ledabyle rukou a přejde k posteli. „Vstaň." řekne Sherlockovi rozkazovačně.

„Jsi opilý, Johne. Jdi pryč."

„Já vím, že jsem opilý. Postav se." zopakuje John, jako by Sherlockovu poslední větu neslyšel.

„Ne." odmítne to Sherlock.

„Tak fajn." pokrčí John s klidem rameny. Jedním kolenem si trochu nejistě vyleze na postel, rukama se zapře vedle Sherlockovi hlavy a skloní se k němu.

Sherlock se ani nehne, když John krátce přitiskne svoje rty k jeho.

John se trochu odtáhne a tázavě se na Sherlocka dívá.

Holmes na něj hledí, oči rozšířené, tváře lehce zrudlé.

Doktor čeká nějakou reakci, kladnou či odmítavou, ale žádná nepříjde. Znovu se skloní a zopakuje polibek. Jen lehce přejíždí svými rty po Sherlockových. Nelíbá ho víc. Další krok chce nechat na něm. Nechce ho k ničemu nutit.

Sherlock pomalu zvedne ruce a opatrně špičkami prstů přejede po Johnových bocích. Nadzvedne hlavu, pootevře ústa a se zavřenýma očima Johna políbí.

Tentokrát se John odtáhne až po dlouhé chvíli.

„Johne." hlesne Sherlock skoro neslyšně.

V tom oslovení je ohromná spousta otázek. Myslíš to vážně? Není tohle chyba? Neděláš to jen proto, že jsi opilý? Není to jen trik? Nebudeš ráno litovat? Doopravdy chceš tohle?

„Zklapni." zamumle John tiše. „Jestli chceš, abych odešel, tak to řekni, ale jinak mlč." John se na moment zarazí a trochu s obavami čeká, jestli Sherlock promluví.

Ale ten mlčí.

Sherlock si Johna přitáhne blíž, takže doktor musí na postel vylést úplně.

„Chci tě." zamumle John tiše. „Jenom mi to do teď nedošlo, promiň."

„Já nevěděl, jak ti to dát najevo." odpoví mu Sherlock klidně. „A pokud nechceš odejít, tak už sklapni." dodá, než Johna opět políbí.

\- - o - -

Po zbytek noci ani jeden z nich nepromluví. Nedá se rozhodně říct, že by byli potichu, spíš byli dost hluční, ale nemluvili. Ani jeden z nich nechtěl, aby John odešel ze Sherlockovi ložnice. Usnuli dost pozdě.

Když se k polednímu probudili, byl to John, kdo něčeho litoval. Ale týkalo se to jen a pouze množství zkonzumovaného piva. Ničeho jiného.


End file.
